


Serum

by Bill_Longbow



Series: Tiny reverse bang [3]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Canon-Typical Violence, Doombots, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Secret Identity, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: Following an anonymous tip Iron Man attends a comic convention and meets one of his biggest fans.





	Serum

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What a great Cosplay! [ART]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053477) by [MassiveSpaceWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren). 



> Go check out [ Wren's other gorgeous art](http://massivespacewren.tumblr.com)!

Tony takes the card the young man offers because of a mixture of incredulousness and glee. He can't believe a so called Iron Man fan fails to recognize him, but the man is so overwhelmingly enthusiastic Tony can't help but be charmed.    
  
"Thanks, buddy," Tony starts but is quickly interrupted by the man.    
  
"You sound just like him too! How do you do that? It's a voice modulator, isn't it?" He stands on his tippy toes to peer at Tony's throat, as if he could divine the secrets of the armour there, and nearly falls over when his heavy bag swings to the front. Tony catches him in time before he hits his nose against Tony's stomach. "Easy, champ--"   
  
"Woah, it's real metal too!" The blond raps his knuckles on Tony's chest plate, making him flinch, but just at that moment all hell breaks loose. Three large and clumsy doombots trundle onto the con floor, shooting at random, and Tony quickly pushes the man in the direction of a table before flying away to engage them.    
  
They are tough, tougher than the batch they dispatched off last week. They'll have to pay Doom a visit, see what he's up to. Tony's glad they followed the tip that brought them here today. From the corner of his eye he sees Janet engaging one bot, disorienting it by flying in a chaotic pattern, slowly drawing it away from the crowd. He’s gotten a few good hits in with the robot he's fighting, but it's slow going and that leaves one more bot rolling closer to the gathered people at the other end of the convention hall.    
  
Finally he finds the weak spot, under the robot's left arm. With a well timed shot the thing goes down. He quickly turns around to go after bot number three, only to see the man from before holding it back from crowd with nothing more than his fists and portfolio bag. Now Tony knows where to hit he quickly dispatches the bot and lands in front of the man.    
  
"You alright?"   
  
Panting, the man wipes the hair from his face. "You really are Iron Man!" At Tony's chuckle he sticks one hand out. "Steve Rogers, it's an honour."   
  
Tony shakes the bony fist, knuckles scraped raw on the doombot. "The pleasure's all mine."   
  
Steve collects his portfolio, and with a hand on the small of his back Tony leads him a bit away from the crowd. "Say Steve, have you ever wanted to become a superhero?"   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come give me a prompt on [Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com) or join us on the [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!


End file.
